An'vidter
Creator: Lilith_Tiziel During the time before the destruction of the metal heads, an experimentation came into the world known as An'vidter. They are what happens when Viziana and humans are mixed together. Appearance On the outside, An'vidter look a lot like another human. Abilities and Weaknesses An'vidter are also known as weapon shifters, due to their ability to turn any part of their body into any melee weapon. The quality of their weapon shifting is based around their knowledge of the weapon and metal structure, as such An'vidter are also capable blacksmiths. Reminder: Certain metals are obtainable only by questing for them. An'vidter are no exception. You may not claim knowledge of blacksmithing quest metals. Type There are two types of An'vidter based around their overall abilities. A (Attack) *Lower health, with more human type immunities *Stronger than humans (about 2x) and faster by far (40mph) **Stamina wise they are more sprinters than marathon runners. **They have more of a slice-and-dice, let them bleed method to things. B (Defense) *More resiliant *Stronger than their A Type counter parts (4x that of a human) when it comes to heavy lifting, but this does not translate to their attack ability. They are slower (25mph) as well. *Intelligent (Tatictian) **They prefer to tire out their enemies, but are not against flat out crushing them. For a long time type B An'vidter weren't considered to be the same race, as most encountered were the more aggressive A Types. B Type An'vidter were also known for armor shifting. Though they are capable of weapon-shifting, it is not common to their nature so it caught people off guard in the past. Magic With a lot of constant practice, An'vidter can learn a single type of magic. Once learned they will have to continue practicing for maitenance, because unlike others they won't just become rusty at it, they'll have to start from lesson one again. Even with dedicated practice An'vidter will never succeed a more naturally gifted mage of the same level. Further, the type of An'vidter can play a role in what magic they can learn. Type A cannot learn healing, Type B cannot learn shadow related magic. Weaknesses An'vidter are by no means immortal and just because they can turn parts of their bodies into weapon or armor does not mean that it is stronger than one forged from ore. Like all in Faerune it is breakable, and breaking an An'vidter's weapon results in a matching break in their bone. An'vidters have the same natural healing ability and weaknesses as a human. This means they can end up a month minimum without being able to shift that limb (for example) into anything. Culture An'vidter share some things in common with the Viziana, they fight with each other no matter the spot as a test to see who is more powerful. This is an uncontrollable urge once finding out there is another An'vidter in the room or even city. This is not normally to the death, however they do happen. However, if one of them is to walk away and choose not to accept a challenge, a smell is emitted making any and all An'vidter crazed to find them and fight them till the smell is gone, which can lead to the pacifist's death. Otherwise, any planned fights to the death are based on pride reclaim after insults or are accidental. There are two distinct types of An'vidter, and they seem to clique together based on that. Notes Age It is difficult to judge the age of a An'vidter as they stop showing outward signs around 16-25 years. However due to their lifestyle there hasn't been a An'vidter known to live to their max age; such activity is hard on the heart. It is estimated, based on the average life span of many creatures in Faerune, that they could probably live up to 400. Height Varies Weight Varies; in proportion to height and condition. Diet Omnivore; human limitations. Known to eat whatever is set before them. Breeding An'vidters typically stick to their own kind, and own type. Cross Typing Players are encouraged to limit the number of traits taken from one parent so that both may contribute; ranged dice also acceptable and encouraged to avoid habitually taking the "best of both worlds". With Humans 50% of the child being an An'vidter. Category:Races